Creek oneshots
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: This is where I hide the Creek lol.
1. The Red Windmill

**Ok so this may be a bit out of character but I had to do this 'cause... well... I felt like it!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own south park or moulin rouge which I'm not sure but I think it means red windmill hence the name of the fic : )**

"The whole world seemed to zone out leaving just me and you as the huge, red, velvet curtains swung shut. We were on top of the world, we had beaten them, we had beaten all of the people who told us that a prostitute and a writer could not be with

eachother. I didn't care that the rest of the cast were still on stage with us, I pulled you into a passionate kiss, feeling on top of the world. I pulled away and a huge grin settled on our faces.

... Until you started gasping for air.

At first I thought it was another one of your panic I saw your beautiful green eyes roll back in your head and your whole body went limp, I caught you as you fell so that I was on my knees cradling your unusually still body in my arms as you coughed and gasped, desperate to get air in your lungs.

"TWEEK? TWEEK?" I said repetedly longing to hear a response, tears stung my eyes as I whispered "What's the matter Tweekers?"

Droplets of blood formed on your lips causing panic to stab my heart agonisingly. I gently touched your smooth lips to make sure that I wasn't seeing things and sure enough warm, ruby coloured liquid was transfered to my fingertips. My worry increased and I called out "SOMEBODY PLEASE GET SOME HELP!" The rest of the cast and crew rushed frantically to get medical help leaving you and me alone on the stage.

Your sparkling green orbs suddenly locked intensly with my metalic grey ones sending a jolt of fear through my body. Then your gasping stopped for a second so you could choke out "I-I'm dying Craig." I swear I felt my heart break when you uttered those two dreded words. I mean I litteraly felt a sharp pain in my chest, like my heart had been torn in half. "I-I-I'm dying" you whispered once more, tears spilling out of your eyes and cascading down your suddenly too pale cheeks. I must have been crying too at that point because I could see my tears splashing against the soft skin on your delecate face and merging with your own tears.

"Shhhh" I stroked your hair comfortingly as we both cried our hearts out. "It's ok..." I paused to gain composure "...You're going to be ok."

You shook your head slightly causing your messy halo of golden hair to bounce "No Craig. I'm going to die." You sounded so sure of it that I rapidly realised that this was real, you were going to pass away. The problem was that I gave you my heart and now that you were leaving me it felt like you were ripping it out of my chest and taking it with you. "I feel cold Craig. I feel so cold."

The tears spilled even more violently from my eyes as I clung to you desperately. "Please Tweek don't leave me" I sobbed "I need you...I...I love you... I-"

"Shhh" you cut my sentence short "I love you too Craig but it's my time to go and for once... I think I'm ok with that. At least I got to know -gah- to love someone as incredible as you." You dragged yourself upwards using my shirt and pressed your lips tenderly upon mine, I could taste the coppery blood on your lips but I didn't care, I had only seconds left with you. You sank back into my arms again and gave me a serious look "I want you to be strong. You've got to -ngh- go on Craig."

"I c-can't go on without you though" I almost squeaked.

You reached up and touched my face faintly "You've got so much to give... tell our story Craig."

"Please... don't..." I begged, sniffling uncontrolably.

"Promise me." You were fading fast by now. Just clinging to those last tethers of life so that you could make sure I would be ok, even in death you were selfless. I refused to respond so you repeated "Promise me Craig."

"I-I promise" I whimpered.

You pulled my face down to yours and whispered "I'll always be with you Craig." Then you drew your last breath... and... and I..."

I couldn't take it any more, I started to blubber uncontrolably, like a fucking twelve year old girl at her time of the month.

I was spending the night at my botfriend Tweek's house. I had woke from this nightmare sitting bolt upright and sreaming at the top of my lungs, tears pouring down my face, my skin coated with sweat. At first this had freaked out the twitchy blonde, he also sat bolt upright and screeched "AAHHHH! OH JESUS! THERE'S A BANSHEE IN MY ROOM! DON'T LET THE BANSHEE GET ME CRAIG!" Then when he turned to face me and saw the state I was in his expression changed from fear to concern and he made me tell him what the nightmare was about. All I can say is that we're so lucky his parents were away for the weekend 'cause they probably would have thought we were under attack and called the police.

Suddenly I felt a pair of warm, twitchy arms wrap around me and a pair of gentle lips caressed my forehead. "Gah! Shhhh, It's ok Craig, It's ok. It was just a nightmare, I have them all the time, I'm not going -ngh- anywhere" Tweek whispered as he stroked my hair soothingly.

I laughed through my tears as I listened to his heartbeat to prove that he really was still there "This is so weird! Usually I'm the one calming you down." I could almost feel Tweeks lips stretch into a smile "It's ok Craig -ngh- everyone feels vulnerable sometimes. Maybe we shouldn't have watched Moulin Rouge just before going to sleep. I had no idea it would affect you so much."

"It was so sad" I sobbed into his chest. "I can't even begin to imagine what it would feel like to loose the love of your life. If I ever lost you I..." I couldn't finish the sentence, I couldn't even think about it.

He placed his shaking fingers under my chin and lifted my head so that I was staring into his amazing emerald eyes "Hey, what brought that on, I'm -ngh- not planning on leaving you Craig. Why would I do that? Gah! You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm n-not going to let that go without a fight." I smiled weakly as he wiped away my tears with his thumb. "You're almost -ngh- irresistable when you get all emotional like this. Do you know that?" he whispers whilst twitching slightly.

"Yeah well just don't tell anyone that I have a soft side ok? 'Cause if you did I'd have to kick your ass" I replied smirking slightly.

Then he edged forwards and place a tentative kiss on my lips, I deepened the kiss, still needing proof that Tweek was real... and still breathing. He let out a soft moan and I was about to wrap my arms around his waist when his eyes widdened in realisation and he pulled away with a questioning look on his face "Hang on a minute -gah- why was I the prostitute? You're way sluttier than -ngh- me!"

I laughed and shrugged "It was my dream, besides you have your moments, and you definitely look better in a corset." Then I pulled him back towards me and I couldn't help but think of how wonderful life is with Tweek in the world.


	2. Here We Go Again

**A/N: A one-shot I came up with whilst listening to Here we go again by Demi Lovato.**

**I don't own South Park.**

**

* * *

**

You think you're coming back don't you?

You think you can waltz right back in with those -nngh- icy blue eyes and sexy, tustled black hair and those toned musc- FOCUS TWEEK!... Don't let him do this again.

I clutch the carboard box full of your belongings to my chest as if it's my last pair of boxers during a visit from the underpants gnomes or my favourite thermos, you know, the one you bought me for my birth- oh Jesus, I'm gonna have to throw that out too. I don't care that it's pouring down outside, not even my theory of super-corrosive-killer-rain suddenly wiping out the human race can stop me now as I storm down the path towards my bin. I lasted a month so far without you and I'm pretty proud of myself.

See, I'm not just some desperate, clingy, little spaz who needs to be around you to live. I'm a lot stronger than you think.

It was hard at first, ignoring your texts and blocking your calls. I remember the last one you sent me, it just said _Why Tweek?_ You know goddamn well why I called it off... again. You know I saw you with that tourettes kid's -who's name I refuse to speak of- tongue down your throat at Token's party last weekend, and don't go telling me it was all him... again. After it's happened ten times I can pretty much guess it's not him. Do you seriously think I'm an idiot Craig? I'm paranoid, not stupid.

I let a twitchy smile cross my features as I dump all of your stupid stuff in the trash. I'm free. I don't need you anymore. I can finally stand on my own two feet. I've finally got past the crying myself to sleep faze. For once I don't have a stabbing pain in heart, turns out I didn't need you to make it go away, I just needed time.

I don't miss you. I DON'T want you back. The world doesn't stop turning without you and I - can see you standing on the opposite side of the street.

I instantly freeze, taking in the sight before me and wondering if I'm seeing things or not because I've never seen you look so... defeated.

I can't tell if your crying or not because the rain is doing a pretty good job of covering it up if you are. There are deep, dark rings under your eyes and due to my expert knowledge in the feild of insomnia I can tell you haven't slept since I left. Your midnight hair clings to your face with the moisture soaking through it and due to the disheveled state of it I know this is the first time it's received anything close to a wash in weeks. I know for a fact that you haven't changed your t-shirt since the day I broke up with you. Your hand lies loosely at your side, your cell phone dropping from your palm and shattering into a million tiny peices... just like my heart did when I had no choice but to leave you, you don't even spare a glance at it though.

Then our eyes lock, mint green colliding full force with ice blue, the latter now riddled with thin, red lines due to lack of sleep. And the look, that pathetically apologetic spark in those icy orbs, which illuminates your otherwise stoic face... it instanly pulls - no, desperately rakes and claws at my heart strings. I know how this should go, my features should twist into a confident smirk as I place the lid back on the trash can and then I should just walk away, right out of your poisonous world full of hurt and misery. If only I could bring myself to do that.

I can't do it because my life is stuck on repeat and has been since I was eight, when we used to be sworn enemies one week and inseperable, life long friends the next. It's like someone keeps hitting the replay button on my life and I'm trapped in some endless cycle that I just can't seem to break no matter how hard I try. It's the very definition of the phrase: Can't live with them, can't live without them. I finally rid myself of every trace of you and then BAM! There you are, throwing yourself straight back into my life like...

Oh Jesus! I finally get it! It's been you all along!

I'm not the one who's weak, you are. YOU need ME. YOU can't live without ME. YOU are the one who stops at nothing to get ME back every single time. YOU are the pathetic, desperate and clingy one...

... and yet it's me who's dropping the lid with a loud clang and sprinting towards you all the same. I throw my arms and legs around you, forcing you to catch me as I cling to you like a child with their saftey blanket, breathing you in and never wanting to let go as I shake with tears. A lot of things cause me to fall apart, but nothing completes this task as quickly as you. This time it's different though because you're broken too, and I can feel your tears as they merge with mine.

You wrap your arms around me too tightly, almost crushingly tight, but I don't care. "I swear to god Tweek I didn't mean it, I love you" you choke out. "I won't even look at him from now on...just... don't leave me again... please." You sound so destroyed and needy and I can't help but sob even more violently against your chest. After a while I finally manage to pull myself away from you -although the pain of not being as close as physically possible is back with a vengance- in order to meet those eyes that drive me to the very brink of insanity.

You never tell me anything about how you're feeling. You're indecisive. You only hear half of what I say. You're hardly ever on time. You're moody. You're overprotective and sometimes even bossy towards me. You're moody. You're way too comfortable in a fight, and I should hate you, but there's something about you that I find even more addictive than caffeine.

Before I know it I'm throwing away a months work of confidence building and working up the courage to finally cut you out, crashing my lips against yours in a desperate kiss...

... Here we go again.


	3. Growing Old Together

**A/N: I really wanted to write a fic involving marriage because I don't see many of those. Also there's a bit of Here We Go Again form Craig's POV in there.**

**This is when I officially fell in love with Creek again.**

**I do not own South Park.**

**

* * *

**

The moonlight catches the golden band around my ring finger, causing it to glimmer and sparkle gloriously, even now I know that marrying you was the best decision I've ever made. We're into our early fifties by now and still going strong, growing old together. I look across at you, taking in every contour of your face as I reach out and lay my hand against your cheek. I adore your eyes, they're so big and the hazel colour causes them to shimmer in a way that damn near breaks my heart, they're framed by amazingly thick black lashes that I know for a fact Bebe Stephens would give all her shoes for. Both of us have twisting, curving and winding lines on our faces by now, not yet full on wrinkles, but to me they're beautiful. As I trace these lines with my finger tip each one tells a story of the troubles we've had to face, like my father...

_"No son of mine is going to be a fag!" my father snapped._

_"I don't care what you think dad!" I retorted, taking a step in front of you. You looked so scared, your breathtaking eyes filled with fear and sparkling with unfallen tears while you gripped the back of my shirt like a child clinging to their baby blanket. I knew right there and then that I would protect you from anything, I would gladly put my life on the line for you because the world could survive without me, but if it lost such a rare beauty as you it would probably stop turning._

_"Son, look at yourself!" My dad yelled, his face bright crimson with fury. "What will people say about this?" His fist connected with my cheek, causing me to stumble to the ground, clutching my cheek and wincing in agony at the bruise that was already forming as I sat up slightly. Tweek instantly dropped to my level, forgetting his fear as he tentatively rested a hand on my arm, a look of desperate concern in his eyes._

_"I don't care," I stated. "I love Tweek and nothing anyone can say is gonna change that."_

_Then I glanced back at you again, just in time to catch a stray tear slipping down your perfect, pale skin. This time, however, a warm smile graced your features with it's radiating presence, accompanied with a look of complete awe. I knew right then and there that this was where we'd end up _- staring lovingly into eachothers eyes as we sit on the porch of our house in the cool, night air, happily married and wanting this moment to last forever.

Your hair is still wild and untamable, but that's the way I like it, the same yellowish blonde colour, but now with a few strands of grey here and there. My mind travels back to the time you left me...

_It was all my fault, I had thrown away the greatest thing in my life and for what? A meaningless kiss with Thomas? I didn't even like Thomas._

_In a last effort I had trecked to your house in the rain, only to freeze on the spot when I saw you throwing my stuff -our stuff- in the trash, a determined look painting your features. I felt so... defeated. I was about to walk away and let you get on with you life, when you looked up and your anime-like, hazel orbs locked with my icy blue ones. My breath hitched in my throat and my hand subconsciously loosened it's grip on my cell phone, causing it to shatter into millions of tiny pieces when it shattered against the pavement. For a moment you just stood there, I was so scared that you would walk away leaving my heart to shatter as well, but then you sprinted towards me._

_You flung your arms and legs around me and I gladly caught you, hugging you as tightly as I could whilst raindrops hammered against us, but neither of us really cared about the weather at that moment. "I swear to god Tweek I didn't mean it, I love you" I choked out, desperately holding back tears. "I won't even look at him from now on...just... don't leave me again... please."_

Then next time I held you that tightly was when your father died...

_You were only twenty five and your father meant the world to you. I remember us sitting on the floor of your inherited coffee shop holding you as tightly as I could while you sobbed into my shirt. It was almost unbearable, seeing you so upset, but I knew I had to be the strong one "I know he was annoying and clueless a-and his -nngh- coffee metaphores didn't make sense," you sniffed, tears flowing uncontrollably, with no sign of stopping. "But he was my dad, and I -ack- loved him."_

_"I know Tweek," I stated, pulling you even closer to me and pressing my face against your soft halo of blonde hair. "And y'know what?" I asked._

_You lifted your head to look into my eyes and a stab of agony shot through my chest at how lost and utterly broken you looked "W-what?" you asked._

_"He knows it too Tweek," I choked out, one stray tear of my own falling. "And he's so proud of you for looking after your mom, whatever you do he'll be proud of you, even when you fail. I also know that it would break his heart to see you so upset, he would want you to think about the good times, he would want to see that beautifull smile of yours."_

_You pressed your face against my chest again gripping the fabric of my t-shirt in your hands "I l-love you Craig," you whispered._

_"I love you too Tweek," I replied, running my fingers through your hair comfortingly. "So, so much."_

I'm pulled back into the present when I feel your delicate hand against my cheek, your thumb wiping away a tear I didn't even know I'd shed. "Why are you -gah- crying?" you ask with a look of concern. "What's g-got you so upset?"

"I'm not upset Tweek," I answer shakily. "I'm happy, soooooo happy," by now a few stray tears are slowly leaking along my face. I wrap my arms around you, pulling you closer and letting our lips melt together. Now you're crying too, our tears merge and intertwine as our lips continue to rest against eachother. When we kiss it still sends a chill down my spine, the whole world still dissolves around us, just leaving me, you and the eternity we have yet to spend together. We reluctantly pull away, wiping our eyes on our sleeves as we huddle together.

You let your head rest on my shoulder "I l-love you Craig," you whispered. I slowly rested my head against yours, nuzzling against you soft, silky, blonde hair as I inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar, comforting smell of coffee.

"I love you too Tweek," I replied as I gazed up at the stars, each one beautifull, but none as dazzling as your breathtaking hazel eyes. "So, so much."


	4. Stargazing

**A/N: So this one is based on a picture I found on deviantART. I think it's called Cosmic love and it's by Soradestati, but Idk if I've spelt that right, I'll have to check later on. It's a stunning picture though and I don't know if anything I write could possibly be as good, but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.**

**

* * *

**Tweek Tweek was officially freaking out. He frantically rummaged through the hetic pile of notes and homework sheets on his computer desk, it was only the second week back in school and he had somehow managed to lose half of his home work amongst the organised chaos that was his bedroom. He mumbled a paranoid rant quietly, his hazel orbs wide with worry and stress as his hands subconsciously reaching up towards his scruffy blond hair.

Craig looked up from the Coffee Weekly magazine he'd been glaring at -he hated that the blonde was so dependent on the stuff- and rolled his eyes "Don't pull your hair Tweek," he instructed.

The blond glanced up at the long, pale fingers that were intertwined with his golden locks, before quickly removing them. "Nngh -I can't find it Craig! I c-can't find my homework!" he screeched. "What if I don't find it?"

Craig sighed "Then don't hand it in," he offered blankly.

"I can't not hand it in!" Tweek gasped. "If I don't hand it in I'll get detention and it'll go on my permanent record and I won't get into college so I won't be able to get a job and then..." Craig prepared himself for the frequency Tweek's voice was about to hit, shutting his eyes tightly and pressing his hands to his ears, "...OH JESUS! MY PARENTS WILL SELL ME TO THE CIRCUS! GAH! - DON'T LET THEM SELL ME TO THE CIRCUS CRAIG! I'M SCARED OF CLOWNS!" Tweek belowed, his voice hitting a pitch that could only be heard dogs and maybe some species of bat.

Craig winced, his eardrums feeling like they had been shoved in a blender. He flipped the blonde off, instantly ending the paranoid rant before speaking "That's not going to happen Tweek," he reasoned. "It's just one fucking peice of homework."

"Ack! S-so?" Tweek replied.

"So... how many homeworks have you forgotten in your life?" Craig asked impatiently.

Tweek paused for a second, before answering "N-none." Then he quickly added "But I can't start now! I could spiral out of control! I could end up skipping classes and-"

Over the years Craig had gotten used to his boyfriend's constant paranoia and usually ingnored it when he started to get carried away, but in the past few days Tweek had been even more on edge than usual. Whether that was due to a rise in caffeine intake or not Craig didn't know, although he did know something had to be done before the blond ended up hurting himself or pulling every single strand of hair out. The raven haired teen cut Tweek off mid sentence with another loud sigh "You need to chill," he stated, walking towards the blonde and offering him a hand. "C'mon, you have to get out of here for a while or you'll end up going even more insane than you are now."

Tweek stared up at him, nothing but confusion in his big, hazel eyes. "But it's -nngh- night time... we could get mugged or abducted or something!"

"Trust me Tweek, that isn't going to happen," Craig stated before grabbing the twitchy, blond's hand and practically dragging him out of the house and into the icy night air. Tweek tried his best to stay silent throughout the journey, the only noises from him being a few involuntary squeaks. However, when they left the brightly lit streets and started to head out into the dark Tweek couldn't help but feel slightly anxious.

"Where are we going?" Tweek questioned, a slight hint of fear evident in his voice.

"You'll see," Craig grumbled, not even so much as looking back to check if the blond was ok. All of the uncertainty was getting to Tweek, he had a great fear of the unknown, and his mind automatically formulated possible dangers as they continued to walk. From rational fears like forgetting the way back, to completely ridiculous ones like being attacked by werewolves, there was not one option that escaped Tweek's mind. He was about to speak again when Craig stopped in his tracks at the top of a hill. "We're here," he pointed out, turning to face Tweek and sitting down.

The blond shuffled nervously on the spot for a few seconds "But-"

"But what?" Craig interjected. "Nothing is going to get you Tweek, just sit the fuck down."

Not wanting to upset the raven haired teen, Tweek sheepishly took a seat next to him on the cold, wet grass. He had to admit it was a beatiful night, the bright, shimmering stars standing out against various hues of blue and purple as they glimmered and sparkled in the night sky. The blonde forced back a gasp when he caught sight of the town he called home. Hundreds upon hundreds of glowing beacons of light, clustered together to look like the lights of an ocean liner, floating on a silent, peacefull ocean of darkness. It would be perfect, if he wasn't both terrified of the dark and shivering violently from the stabbing cold that eveloped him.

Craig caught Tweek wrapping his arms around his legs from the corner of his eye "Didn't you bring a jacket?" he inquired.

"N-n-no," Tweek shuddered. "Oh J-Jesus! I c-could get -gah- hypothermia!"

Craig rolled his eyes, exhaling impatiently, his breath forming in small clouds of smoke as it condensed in the freezing, mountain air. He led down, his back resting against the grass as he motioned for Tweek to come closer "C'mere," he instructed and Tweek gladly complied. Craig pulled the thin and slightly shorter body against him, wrapping his arm around Tweek's waist as he clutched the blond boy against his side all too happy to have him there, but acting as if he didn't care. He nuzzled agaist the wild blond hair below him, inhaling the familiar, comforting smell of coffee that seemed to linger around Tweek. Tweek reacted to this by sighing contentedly and pressing the side of his face against Craig's shoulder.

Craig would never admit it, but even small actions like that caused butterflies to go crazy in his stomach, he truly loved his twitchy, paranoid, caffeine addicted blond, eventhough he didn' show it much. However, unknown to the boy with hair as dark as midnight itself, Tweek knew this fact well. Tweek could read Craig like a book - a skill that took years for him to perfect - and he could easilly see the spark of adoration in Craig's otherwise emotionless eyes, everytime the raven haired teen looked at him.

They didn't need to voice their feelings, they didn't really want to either. Tweek was too afraid of rejection and Craig had an image to protect. Yet they both somehow knew what the other was thinking, and they showed each other their feelings in their actions and small guestures of comfort. This came into play when Craig noticed that the blond's thin, delicate form was still shaking, but in a different way, from fear rather than the cold. He didn't want to embarrass the blond by bringing it up, so he decided to distract him instead, in hopes that Tweek might relax a little. "So," Craig said, rubbing Tweek's back in small, comforting circular motions. "I guess I'm going to have to talk you through some of the star combinations, since I'm the expert."

Tweek let out a small chuckle, his anxiousness fading slowly "Go -ack- on then, enlighten me, oh wise one."

A lopsided grin tugged at Craig's lips, an expression that only ever graced his normally stoic features when he was with Tweek. Sometimes he was so happy just being with the blond that he couldn't stop the emotions from reaching his usually unreadable face. He grabbed one of Tweek's hands, guiding his finger as he pointed, silgling out a certain constelation that he knew well. "See that?" Craig asked. "See how those two stars form a line and there are two sort of crooked lines joining to it?"

"Nngh - yeah," Tweek answered, blushing furiously at the fact that the contact had made his heart rate speed up considerably, causing a clearly audible, rythmic, drumming noise on the otherwise silent hill side as the vital organ hammered against his rib cage.

"Well that one is called Columba, the dove," he stated, thinking of how well fiting it was for the peacefull atmosphere that had surrounded them. "And then there's-"

"Look!" Tweek interrupted, grasping Craig's hand and guiding it towards the bright, flash of light that almost looked as if it was dancing against the blanket of darkness above them. "It's a shooting star!" the blonde practically squealed, forgetting any trace of fear he had previously been feeling.

"Well then I guess you get to make a wish Tweekers," Craig pointed out, bringing his arm back down to wrap around Tweek's waist.

"But what do I -gah- wish for?" Tweek questioned frantically. "There's so many things I could wish for! I c-can't choose man! It's too much pressure!"

"Ok," Craig assured him. "You don't have to if you don't want to, it's just a dumb tradition. Those things hardly ever come true anyway."

A few moments of comfortable silence followed, the steady breathing and erratic heart beats being the only sound present on the dark hill top. "Craig?" Tweek inquired.

"Yeah?" Craig responded.

The blond shifted, turning and pushing himself up slightly to look into Craig's eyes. His dark blue orbs were almost an exact match with the stunningly mysterious blue of the night sky and it damn near made Tweek's heart stop beating. Craig's breath hitched in his throat when he caught sight of Tweek, the pale, silver moonlight luminated his features, causing an almost angelic glow to settle around him. His unique, hazel coloured orbs looked absolutely breath taking as they locked with Craig's a look of complete awe and devotion in his gaze.

Before anything more could be said, their lips meshed together in a gentle, loving kiss. Time stopped momentarily as their eyelids fluttered closed and the whole world melted away. No homework, no annoying parents, no unexplainable events, no worries and no stress. Nothing but the two of them existed in their own little world, where nothing could ruin the blissfull happiness they felt together.

They're eyes slowly opened again as they reluctantly pulled apart, fighting to control their breathing as their heartbeats thundered in perfect syncronisation. "Thankyou," Tweek whispered, sending a chill up Craig's spine as he rested his head against the taller boy's chest.

"You're welcome," Craig answered wrapping his arms around the blond and dreading the moment when they'd have to go home again.

Neither of them had to say it, but they both knew how lucky they were, they both knew how much they adored each other.


End file.
